


Barrissoka: University AU

by ariya167



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Meet-Cute, barrissoka, just a cute little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: Just a university AU where Barriss goes to study, only to find someone else at her table.





	Barrissoka: University AU

Barriss Offee studied every day after her classes, from 3:00 to 4:30, at the exact same spot at the exact same table in the exact same location in the library stacks. So when she turned the corner just to see a woman with cornrows sitting at her table, her anger was understandable. She dropped her books down with a trifle too much force across from the woman, making her jump.  
"Sorry." Barriss said, not really sorry at all. She opened the first textbook, an introduction to botany that Luminara thought she should read, but she couldn't concentrate. Barriss knew it was unreasonable to expect being able to study in the same place every day, but she couldn't help it.  
"I'm Ahsoka." The woman said unexpectedly.  
"Barriss Offee."  
She wondered what dorm Ahsoka lived in, or if there were any other study spots she could go to. No, stop it, she chided herself. Ahsoka has every right to be here.  
"What's your major?" Ahsoka asked, apparently unable to focus on her studying. Which was hypocritical, of course.  
"Still undecided." Barriss confessed. It was true, she was interested in nearly everything. Luminara said she needed to just choose something and stick with it, but honestly, she didn't want to.  
"Same." They fell silent again. Ahsoka cleared her throat. "Look, I'm sorry, because this is your table right? And I don't usually do this, cliche, I know, but I was wondering if you wanted to get, uh, coffee, sometime."  
"Okay?" Barriss said, a little unsure. She barely knew Ahsoka, but at least she had apologized for taking her spot, and Luminara did say she should make at least one friend while she was in university. "Okay."


End file.
